Vegeta (planet)
| climate = | terrain = Mountainous | locations = *Meat Distribution Center | natives = Saiyan Tsufruian | immigrants = | population = | cities = | affiliation = Freeza's Army }} , originally known as ,Daizenshū 5, Akira Toriyama's memo was the second homeworld of the Saiyan race, after the former, Planet Sadal, was destroyed by internal conflicts among the race. It was ultimately obliterated by Freeza in an attempt to wipe out the Saiyans. History The original name of Vegeta was "Plant". It was stated by Nappa that the Prince, Vegeta, is named after the planet, implying that the planet's name was changed before the name of the royal family was established.Dragon Ball chapter 226, page 10 Saiyan Emigration By using the Saiyan legend of YamoshiSaikyō Jump, January 2018 Issue (01 December 2017), the first known Super Saiyan, the Saiyans have lived on Vegeta for at least a thousand years.Dragon Ball Z chapter 86, pages 2-3''Dragon Ball Z: God and God'' The Saiyans came to Vegeta after infighting on their original home planet, Sadal, resulted in the destruction of their planet. During ancient Saiyan history, during the early years of their inhabitation of the planet, Yamoshi became displeased with the evil of his species. Along with five other righteous Saiyans, he waged war against his own kind. Backed into a corner by the evil Saiyans, Yamoshi became a Super Saiyan for the first time. When even this strength proved inadequate, his comrades infused him with their light, and this birthed something new: the Super Saiyan God. Yamoshi, however, failed to extinguish the evil Saiyans from the planet, being defeated when the Super Saiyan God form ran out. This defeat allowed evil Saiyans to flourish on the planet for the next thousand years.Dragon Ball Z: God and God Saiyan Genocide Eighteen years prior to the beginning of the series, Freeza and his empire encountered the Saiyan race on the planet Vegeta. The tyrant formed an amicable relationship with the warrior race and the two began to work in tandem.Daizenshū 7, Timeline It is, in fact, the legends of Yamoshi himself — of the Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan God — that Freeza learns of, causing him to begin to grow wary of the Saiyans. Four years later, Freeza's reign began to cause tension to grow between the tyrant and the Saiyans. Finally, after the Saiyans attempt rebellion and fearing the appearance of a Super Saiyan, Freeza got Beerus' authorization to destroy Vegeta. Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" Before doing so, he took one month''Dragon Ball Minus'' to recall all Saiyans with the exception of Raditz, Nappa, Vegeta, Kakarot and Tarble's to their planet. Then, twelve years before the beginning of the series, Freeza attacked the planet and committed on the Saiyan race, destroying the planet Vegeta in the process. Terrain Prior to complete obliteration by Freeza, the planet Vegeta was shown to be a fairly rocky, terrestrial world. Much of its landscape remains unknown, due to how little of the planet has been shown, but it was at least fit for habitation. A multitude of rocky formations could be seen dotting the landscape, both near one of the Saiyan towns that Bardock was seen returning to, and far away from the town when he and Gine released Kakarotto into the galaxy. Despite its rocky appearance, the planet was shown to possess foliage such as trees, shrubs, bushes, and the like, and the water of planet Vegeta was green in hue, similarly to Namekku. Society The general population of Saiyans was considered to be relatively low, at only several thousand. Saiyans, due to their war-mongering nature, were unable to properly increase their population enough to reach substantial levels like the Earthlings.Dragon Ball Minus, pp. 8 As a warrior race, and members of the Freeza's Army, the Saiyans have come to possess a formidable and organized military force that also reflects their social structure. The Saiyan's military, as part of the Freeza's Army, sends their forces to other planets, wiping out the indigenous people and selling the planet to the highest bidder.Dragon Ball chapter 197, page 6 A Saiyan infant has their combat strength measured at birth. If it passes a certain threshold, they are treated as proper warriors and raised as candidates for combatants.[https://twitter.com/Herms98/status/936103104994459650 Toriyama's Saiyan Q&A Military]The Saiyan military is composed of mostly "low-class" Saiyan warriors. Being a low-class, while common, also appears to be quite the social stigma, as Vegeta and Nappa constantly used the term when speaking to or about Gokū in a derogatory manner. Beyond the low-class warriors existed ten "mid-class" Saiyan soldiers, Saiyans with power beyond the norm of their species. And standing further above at the top, were the only known "elite-class" Saiyans, Prince Vegeta and his father, King Vegeta. It is not, however, impossible to rise beyond the ranks bestowed at birth. While a Saiyan's classification is based on their innate battle power, it is possible, if their battle power rises greatly after the decision, to be promoted to a higher rank, as with any other military. Nappa identified himself as a Saiyan elite after the death of the remaining Saiyans, with no protest from Vegeta, hinting at the possibility of his own promotion. Additionally, when a Saiyan baby was sent away from their planet for a mission or other purposes, they were referred to as a .Dragon Ball Minus, pp. 10 Flying children consist of Saiyan children whose combat strength was measured at birth and determined to be low, and remained low despite being given time to mature. These children are not expected to survive the planets they are sent to conquer, but if they conquer their assigned planets, they are welcomed back into the fold as full combatants.[https://twitter.com/Herms98/status/936103104994459650 Toriyama's Saiyan Q&A Military] "Engineers" also exist within the Saiyan hierarchy, and are another option for Saiyans with low combat strength.[https://twitter.com/Herms98/status/936103104994459650 Toriyama's Saiyan Q&A Military] Even before joining the Freeza Army, Saiyan technology was more advanced than Earth.Toriyama Saiyan Q&A Government In Other Media Saiyan Invasion: Tsufurian War Creation and Conception Trivia * In the source books for the anime-only sequel, Dragon Ball GT, the Saiyans were said to have originated on an entirely different world presumably called , and later migrated to planet Vegeta by a mysterious spaceship where they settled.Dragon Ball GT: Perfect File Vol. 1, page 76 This contradicts Toriyama's memos detailing the history of the Saiyans, stating that they were a primitive race that developed on then-planet Plant. However, in Dragon Ball Super, the Saiyans were revealed to have truly originated on another planet, planet Sadal, although it's not confirmed if it and planet Saiya are the same or not. * In the anime, planet Vegeta was initially portrayed as a terrestrial, red green and yellow planet with two rings encircling it. This appearance was later changed to the reddish sphere with no rings that stuck until the 20th feature film. * In the FUNImation dub of the anime series, a plot hole is introduced when Raditz claims that Vegeta was destroyed by a meteor "three years" prior to the start of the ''Dragon Ball Z ''anime series, as opposed to being destroyed far earlier in the timeline. References Category:Planets